Vs. Dustox
Vs. Dustox is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 8/16/2016. Story Ian is training on the beach, with Loudred facing Gulpin. Wingull is perched on his shoulder. Ian: Gulpin, Stockpile to Spit Up. Loudred, use Hyper Voice! Gulpin inhales with Stockpile, as it uses Spit Up, shooting a purple energy ball at Loudred. Loudred inhales, and exhales with a Hyper Voice, releasing transparent sound waves. The Spit Up is deflected, as it flies down the beach at Anthony and his Swalot. It explodes, knocking the two down. Ian: Sorry about that! Ian goes over, helping Anthony up. Gulpin and Loudred follow him over, Swalot inspecting them. Anthony: Thanks. And it’s no trouble. I suppose you are training to perfect some combos for the appeal round? Ian: Nope. I’m just watching a friend, and training when I can. I saw your preliminaries. I was impressed on how you used Swalot’s body structure. Anthony: Thanks. I really only made it through that appeal by the skin of my teeth. That your Gulpin? The two look over, as Swalot bends over, sniffing Gulpin. Ian: Yeah. Seeing your Swalot will hopefully allow me to train Gulpin better. Anthony: That Spit Up was pretty strong as it is. Ian: Loudred’s new Hyper Voice deflected it well though. Gulpin: Gulpin. Swalot: Swa. Swalot sniffs at Gulpin again, then opens its mouth, Swallowing Gulpin. Loudred freaks out, shouting. Loudred: Loud! Ian: Gulpin! Anthony: Swalot, spit Gulpin out now! It isn’t food! Swalot: (Without opening mouth) Swalot. A glow occurs inside Swalot’s stomach, him noticing. Swalot spits the evolving Gulpin out, as he finishes evolving into Swalot. Ian’s Swalot: Swalot! Ian: Nice. Thanks Anthony. Anthony: For my Swalot eating your Pokémon? Ian: It helped it evolve, didn’t it? Anthony: I guess so. I’ve got to go. Nice meeting you! Ian: Good luck. There’s plenty of tough competition. Anthony returns Swalot, heading off. Ian returns Swalot and Loudred and heads in the other direction. Ian finds Harley, Brendan, Misty and Max by an amphitheater, Harley and Brendan training. Brendan’s Spinda, Beautifly, Ludicolo, Numel, Gorebyss and Wynaut are out of their Pokéballs, while Harley has his Cacturne out. Harley: Alright. How about training, with that Wynaut? Brendan: Wynaut? I wasn’t planning on using it in the contest, due to just catching it. Harley: Nonsense! When’s a better time to start?! Max: Uh, when its performance can’t get Brendan kicked out of the biggest contest he’s ever been in?! Misty: I agree. The focus should be on other Pokémon. Wynaut: (Determined) Wynaut! Wynaut, wy! Brendan: You sure, buddy? In that case, let’s do this. Wynaut: Wy! Max: (In protest) But Brendan! Harley: Excellent! The judges are always looking for coordinators to be unique. And using a Wynaut is unique, let me tell you. Brendan: Alright, bring it on! Wynaut, let’s go! Harley: Yay! Now, my baby doll! Use Needle Arm! Brendna: Go Wynaut! Uh, what do you know? Wynaut: Wy! Cacturne goes forward, his arms covered in green spiky energy. Cacturne swings Needle Arm, as Wynaut Splashes over it, going over Cacturne’s head. Cacturne spins after it, but Wynaut keeps Splashing over, dodging every attack. Harley: Truly spectacular! I think that Wynaut would be the perfect choice for this appeal! Brendan: You know what? I might just do that! Ian: Idiot. Brendan and the others turn, seeing Ian standing there. Brendan: Excuse me? Ian: Don’t let him choose your Pokémon. Go with your choice. Brendan: I think that I’m perfectly capable of choosing my own Pokémon! Ian: Then do that. Don’t let Harley influence your choice. Brendan: I can do whatever I please! I happen to value Harley’s opinion! Since when have you cared enough to vocalize your views? Ian remains silent, as he walks off. Brendan sighs, his frustration gone. Max: You should probably apologize. Brendan: If he wants to be a jerk, that’s fine. I’m going to focus on winning the Grand Festival. End Scene At the open air stadium, Vivian is on the stage. Vivian: Welcome to the appeal rounds! Each trainer will be able to make their appeal to show they should make the top 32 and go onto the battle round! We shall be going in reverse order, so the ones with the lowest score from the preliminaries will go first, and the highest scorer going last. Now, let’s get this show on the road! A Shedinja uses Confuse Ray, while a Sealeo balances a large Ice Ball on its nose. Skitty uses a Solar Beam via Assist, as a Lairon uses Metal Sound. The next person to come onto the stage is Anthony. Ian: Let’s see what Swalot can do. Anthony: Let’s go, Swalot! Anthony throws the Pokéball, choosing Swalot. Swalot: Swalot! Anthony: Now, time to stretch up! Anthony holds up a Sitrus Berry, an Oran Berry and a green Pokéblock. Anthony throws the Sitrus Berry, Swalot stretching his body up to grab it. Anthony throws the smaller Oran Berry next, Swalot shooting up and Swallowing it. Anthony throws the tiny Pokéblock high into the sky, as Swalot stretches his body up after it, eating it. Anthony: Now, Belch! Swalot’s stomach grumbles, loud enough for the crowd to hear. Swalot then lets out a large Belch, it shaking the stadium. The crowd lets out a moan of disgust when they smell it, but then cheer about the appeal. Vivian: And what a unique appeal from Anthony! In the staging area, the other coordinators are watching. Brendan: Glad I wasn’t out there. Harley: See? That’s exactly why you need a unique appeal! The judges and crowd love it! A Tropius uses Solar Beam, and a Wailord uses Water Spout. Shuckle uses Power Trick, while Glalie uses Frost Breath. Exeggutor dances as it releases Egg Bomb, as an Ekans forms a Gunk Shot from its mouth. Snorlax stands on one hand using Sleep Talk, as Skarmory flies and releases Spikes. Vivian: Next up, it’s Drew from LaRousse City! Drew waves to the crowd, as he draws a Pokéball. Drew: Masquerain, go! Drew throws the Pokéball, choosing Masquerain. Masquerain: Masquerain! Drew: Bubble. And Silver Wind. Masquerain releases Bubble, as they all circle around it. Masquerain then uses Silver Wind, the Bubble caught in it and circling around it. Drew: Ice Beam. Then Hidden Power! Masquerain spins and uses Ice Beam, freezing the Bubble, stopping it in the middle of the Silver Wind. Masquerain then releases an Electric Hidden Power, them bouncing off and sparking in the wind. In the waiting room, Harley stands, stretching. Harley: Well, I’m next! Wish me luck! Brendan: Knock them dead, Harley! Harley: Oh, I don’t plan on going that far! Harley runs out of the room, as Natasha stands behind Brendan. Natasha: Taking advice from cactus boy? Brendan: What, you going to say not to listen to him too? To follow my own instincts? Natasha: You know you better than him. Brendan: You know, wait, what did you say? Natasha: Your style is already unique. Making an audience laugh. Brendan: Maybe. But the beautiful stuff is what earns the points. Natasha: Used to first place? Everyone has their own style. Pretty boy is flashy, cactus boy scares people. I overwhelm with emotion. Brendan: And I make people laugh. Natasha: After my performance, it a nice counter. As mine is for yours. Harley: Hello! Everyone! Brendan and Natasha focus on the screen, showing Harley. Harley: I’d like to introduce, Banette! Harley chooses Banette, scaring the crowd. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Banette, the Marionette Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shuppet. An abandoned plush doll became this Pokémon. They are said to live in garbage dumps and wander about in search of the children that threw them away. Harley: Will-o-Wisp! Banette gives a smirk, as several blue balls of fire circle around it, adding an eery glow to Bannete’s smile. Harley: Now, Thunder! Banette shoots a Thunder attack into the air, it coming down on it afterwards. Banette smiles even brighter, freaking the crowd out. Vivian: What a spooky performance that one is! An attendant goes into the staging area. Attendant: Brendan? Time to get ready. Natasha: Get out there. Brendan: Huh? Yeah. Brendan gets up, thinking over everything as he walks. Harley goes past him in the hallway, smiling. Harley: Good luck with your performance! I know that you and Wynaut will do great! Brendan doesn’t look up, as if not noticing. He looks conflicted, as he reaches for a Pokéball. Brendan: Are they right? Am I listening to Harley too much? Ian insulting my skill is one thing, but him and Natasha agreeing? And my style isn’t beauty, bah! Though, even if I never got the top in points with my style, it was always a crowd favorite. Vivian: Brendan? Everything alright? Brendan looks up, seeing he was in the middle of the stadium, the crowd cheering wildly for him. He puts the Pokéball back. Brendan: Yeah. Fine. Just nervous I guess. But I’ve got just the friend to help us out with that! Come on out, Ludicolo! Brendan draws and throws a Pokéball, choosing Ludicolo. Ludicolo is smiling brightly, as he starts dancing. Ludicolo: LUDI! Ludicolo, Ludicolo, Ludicolo, Ludicolo! Brendan starts dancing around with Ludicolo, as the crowd laughs. Ian smiles at this. Ian: Good. He’s got it. Misty: He does? Max: You knew he’d listen to you? Ian: I knew he’d follow his instincts. Harley: No, no, no! That isn’t his pathetic little Wynaut! Brendan: Now, show them a different dance. Rain Dance! Ludicolo glows with a blue aura, as storm clouds form in the sky, above the stadium. It rains down on the stage, as Ludicolo’s dancing speed picks up, him leaving after images. Vivian: And that’s a good use of Ludicolo’s Swift Swim ability! Its dance speed is so fast I can barely see it! Brendan moves into the center of the Ludicolo after images, as he stands on his toes, twirling like a ballerina. Max tries to hold back a laugh. Max: He’s actually doing ballet? Ian: A further insult to Harley. Brendan: Give me a few back up dancers! Giga Drain! Ludicolo uses Giga Drain, releasing the green energy behind it. The Giga Drain fills the shape of the after images, as Ludicolo dances around Brendan, forming several energy clones that move in the after images, all dancing in tune. The crowd goes wild for this performance. Vivian: And there it is! Brendan’s exquisite and entertaining performance! Brendan returns Ludicolo, as he heads into the hall. Harley is there, still furious. Harley: What was that?! We agreed that you were going to use Wynaut. Brendan: Maybe you did. But I went with my gut, and the mood I wanted to conspire. Harley: Who cares about your mood?! You were supposed to use that stupid Wynaut and… Brendan: Stupid?! So you were trying to sabotage me! Harley: Oh, and here I was hoping that you were too angry with that babysitter of yours to listen to him! Brendan: Ian is three times the trainer you are. I can’t wait to kick your butt again. Harley: Well, good luck with that. Cause next time, I I will be the victor. Sunflora extends Ingrain, while a Miltank uses Heal Bell. Manectric uses Discharge, as Hariyama uses Rock Smash to shatter the field. Vivian: Now, we have Natasha from Pewter City! Natasha walks onto the field, every one on the edge of their seats. Ian: What will she show us today? Natasha: Go. Wurmple. Natasha opens a Pokéball, choosing a Wurmple. Wurmple: Wurmple. Brendan: A Wurmple?! Natasha: Allow me to take you through, the life cycle. First, the Wurmple feeds, in order to conserve energy needed for evolution. String Shot. Natasha throws several Pokéblocks into the air, Wurmple shooting several String Shots at once, catching each one. Wurmple pulls them in and devours them all. Wurmple then uses String Shot on itself, encasing itself in a cocoon as it glows. Wurmple evolves into Cascoon, as it lays on the ground, the crowd gasping in marvel. Vivian: An evolution in an appeal? Simply marvelous! Max: That Wurmple has to be at a high level! It’s the only way it could evolve on command like that. Natasha: Now, it remains immobile while using this stored energy to evolve, protecting itself with Harden. Cascoon uses Harden, it shimmering from the light. The light of the sun reflects off it, traveling across like the sun traveling through the sky. Natasha: And now, we see the final stage of the evolution, occurring in the Moonlight. Cascoon glows, and evolves into a Dustox. His antennas are long. Dustox: Dustox! Dustox flies into the air, as it glows a silver color. The sunlight above is reflected by this, it resembling night time. The crowd goes wild at this. Ian: It’s time. Misty: What? Ian: Her theme. It’s time. Roselia shows the the passing of time on plants, Murkrow with light. Her Sableye controls time with its ability, and Dustox resembles the passing of time on organic beings. Brendan: Wow. That was really cool. Harley: Not that impressive. Brendan: I disagree. That’s probably the best performance yet. Vivian: And the judges have given Natasha a perfect score! Folks, this is the first of its kind we’ve seen in several Grand Festivals! Brendan: She’s definetely, the one to beat! Main Events * Ian's Loudred has learned Hyper Voice * Ian's Gulpin evolved into a Swalot. * Brendan's Wynaut reveals the move Splash. * Ludicolo reveals he has learned Rain Dance. * Harley reveals his Banette. * Natasha owns a Wurmple, which evolved into a Cascoon and a Dustox. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Misty * Max * Anthony * Drew * Harley * Natasha * Vivian * Coordinators Pokémon * Wynaut (Brendan's) * Ludicolo (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Gulpin (Ian's, evolves) * Swalot (Ian's, newly evolved) * Loudred (Ian's) * Swalot (Anthony's) * Masquerain (Drew's) * Cacturne (Harley's) * Banette (Harley's) * Wurmple (Natasha's, evolves) * Cascoon (Natasha's, newly evolved, evolved) * Dustox (Natasha's, newly evolved) * Shedinja * Sealeo * Skitty * Lairon * Tropius * Wailord * Shuckle * Glalie * Exeggutor * Ekans * Snorlax * Skarmory * Sunflora * Miltank * Manectric * Hariyama Trivia * This is Brendan's Spinda's first appearance since Vs. Natu, even if it was only a cameo. * Part of the reason for Anthony being a prominent character is to help Ian's Gulpin evolved. * Brendan's style is understood to be playful and lighthearted, a good counter to Natasha's dark and emotional style. * Natasha's theme is revealed to focus on the passage of time. * Brendan resists Harley trying to control him. * Natasha's Wurmple fully evolving in one episode is based on how caterpillar based Pokémon in the anime evolve from their basic stage to their final stage in one episode. * The Skitty using Solar Beam via Assist is based off May's Skitty in the anime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Grand Festival